Coming Home
by ByTheAngel99
Summary: Memorial Day One-Shot: Jace fights for our country. Clary has to live every single day with the fear that her husband might never come home. When it seems like they just started their lives together, why would Jace make a decision that could affect them forever?


**Coming Home**

**Hey Everyone. Happy Memorial Day! I wrote this One-Shot just to honor the soldiers that continually fight for our country.**

**Enjoy!**

I walked out of the gym, the cold air hitting my face. I tilted my head up, enjoying the breeze. The sweat slowly started to dry on my forehead. I had just gotten out of cheer practice and I couldn't wait to go home and shower. Ever since I joined the Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders, I found myself coming home exhausted every single day.

But it was worth it. Ever since I was 5 and my father took me to one of the Cowboys games, I knew that I wanted to be one of those beautiful, confident girls that danced for thousands of people on a daily basis. When I was 19, I told my parents that I was going to drop out of college and try out for the team. They told me that they would disown me if I did.

You see, my father is CEO of Morgenstern Inc. To him, reputation is everything. Of course if the press found out that Valentine Morgenstern's only daughter never 'completed her education', they'd have a field day. And yet, I still disobeyed my father and tried out.

When I made the squad, I don't think I'd ever been so happy. I remember calling my mom, expecting her to be just as happy for me.

Never had I been so wrong.

She told me that all my savings have been taken away from me and I was to be officially taken out of my parent's will. She ranted about how much of a disappointment I was and that she doesn't know where she went wrong. In just one, 7 minute phone call, she crushed my spirit. I had never cared about the money; all I had ever wanted was my parent's love and acceptance.

If it hadn't been for Jace, I don't know if I would have been able to continue on with my life. For as long as I could remember, Jace had always been my best friend. We met in elementary school when a mean kid named Simon dumped a bottle of glue in my hair. He claimed it was to see if it would get rid of all my red. Jace had been watching from across the room and he came over and punched Simon on the face.

From then on, we were inseparable.

He stuck with me through my awkward middle school years, when my head was too big for the rest of body and I didn't seem to know what a hair brush was. I stuck with him through his douche-bag high school years, when he would brag to me about his latest female conquest. Every time he mentioned a new girl, he got a slap in the shoulder and a stern speech about respecting women from me. Needless to say, by the time we graduated Jace's shoulder was never the same.

He sat through all of my dance recitals, and I went to every single one of his football games. Whereas he would drag a couple of friends along to keep him company, I sat by myself in the bleachers. I would walk down the halls and hear all the girls whispering: Why would the Jace be friends with that freak, Clarissa?

It didn't bother me my first 2 years at Alicante High School, but soon, the talk started to get to me. What brought us together? Jace was the most popular kid in school but I was a loner, always blending into the background. Jace was a golden god whereas I was pale with freckles and flaming red hair. He was a jock and I was an art freak. Despite all our differences, we were always there for each other, never doubting our friendship.

When Jace got a full ride scholarship to University of Texas on a football scholarship, I was ecstatic! It turned out that I had also been accepted into The Art Institute in Houston. We bought a two bedroom apartment together and the first year of the college life was great. Whenever we had the chance we would go to Cowboy's stadium and watch a game. Jace came for the football and I went to watch the dancers. It was actually Jace's idea that I try out. I dismissed it, saying it was silly, but from then on the idea was stuck in my head.

Something changed when my parents disowned me. Jace was the only one there to comfort me. He started paying my side of the rent, even when I insisted that I still had some leftover money in my personal savings account. Throughout those next few months, I started seeing Jace in a new light.

We started dating over the summer before his sophomore year. We celebrated all of our victories together. Me making the DCC squad, him graduating at the top of his class for business and law.

When we were both 23, he proposed. We weren't even engaged for 6 months before we got married. My brother, Jonathan, was the only one on my side of the family that bothered to show up. He was 25 and it was the first time in 7 years that I had seen him. He was now co-owner of Morgenstern Inc. Jace's mother, Celine, was at the wedding. His dad died in the military when Jace was 4. Throughout the reception, Celine kept talking about how proud his dad would be.

Jace started acting weird on our honeymoon. Whenever I tried to ask him about it, he would claim it was nothing and do something to distract me. We got back to Texas after our 3 week honeymoon and moved into our new home right outside Dallas. Our marriage was great, until Jace told me something that would change my life forever.

He told me that he had enlisted into the Army and that he was leaving for training in two weeks. At first I was furious. I couldn't believe that he would go behind my back and do this without consulting me. I mean, this was a huge decision. I avoided him until the night before he had to leave. Then I realized, I might never get to see my husband again.

When I realized that he would be leaving tomorrow whether or not I agreed with his decision, I did the only thing I could think of. I marched into our bedroom where he was doing some last minute packing, slapped his as hard as I could across the face, then pulled him to me and showed him just how much I was going to miss him. We made love all night. At times I could taste the salty tears streaming down both of our faces as we realized that we would be parting soon, not knowing when, or if, we would ever see eachother again. I fell asleep in his arms, and woke up with him gone. All that was left of him was a note.

_Dear Clary,_

_ I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye. I just couldn't handle waking you when you looked so calm. I wish I was calm. Honestly, I don't ever think I've been so stressed out in my entire life. I know that we never really talked about what me going into the Army meant to me, so I've decided to explain it to you know, where I know you'll listen. _

_ I'm doing this for my father, Clare. I feel like if I do this, it will somehow avenge his death. I want to help my country, just like he did. During our wedding, all my mother could talk about was Dad and how much of a hero he was. He made a difference in the world. Playing football or being a lawyer won't make that big of an impact. I feel, deep in my heart, that I did make the right choice._

_ The only thing I regret is leaving you behind. Ever since we first met on that fateful day in third grade, I knew that you were the one. It killed me every time you thought of me as your 'friend'. I didn't want that. All I've ever wanted was you. Whenever you would date I guy, I had to fight the urge to break his nose. Whenever they held you, touched you, kissed you, I was angry. I wanted to be the one to comfort you. I wanted you to be mine._

_When we first kissed on your 19__th__ birthday, I truly believed that we would beat all the odds. And we did. I love you more than life itself. Every time I go into battle, I'll think of you. I'll win this war and stay alive… for you. I will come back to you, no matter what. Neither Heaven nor Hell can ever keep us apart._

_Look in the side table drawer. You'll find my wedding ring on a silver chain. Wear it and think of me. Whenever I come back to you, and I will, give it back to me. Never forget me Clare-Bear._

_Love always,_

_Jace_

_P.S: Happy 25__th__ Birthday_

.o.O.o.

That was 2 years ago exactly. Ever since that day I haven't seen Jace at all. We write letters once a week, so I know how he's doing. In just two years, he's become a high ranking general and fights in Afghanistan. He's has a best friend named Alec Lightwood who just so happens to be the brother of a girl on the squad, Isabelle. I know that the things Jace has seen are something that no man should ever have to see. He doesn't know when he's going to come back.

Ever since he's been gone, I feel like my life is on auto-pilot. I go through the same routine every day, never really paying attention. This is my 3rd birthday without my husband to celebrate it with.

I walk into my house. It hasn't been my home since he's left. I go up to the master bedroom and grab all the things that I need for tonight's game. It's my eight year on the squad, and probably my last. I've decided that since it's the last home game, I'll give it everything I've got. I touch the necklace hanging around my neck. It's Jace's wedding ring. It hasn't come off my neck since he left it to me that morning.

I walk into the kitchen and force myself to eat a granola bar. I'm never hungry anymore, but I eat anyway. If I don't take care of myself, Jace will be disappointed. I get into my car and pull out of the driveway. Before I leave, I check the mailbox.

Empty.

It's been over a month since Jace has written me and I'm starting to get really worried. The longest he's gone without writing me is two weeks and that was only because there was a paper shortage in the country he was in at the time.

_Not now Clary. Just get through tonight and you can go home and cry all you want. Save your tears for your pillow, just like you usually do._

.o.O.o.

It was halftime, the Cowboys were losing 7-0. The girls and I were lined up on the 50 yard line, ready to do our halftime dance, when the announcer man spoke through the massive speakers.

"Ladies and gentleman, tonight we have a very special birthday to celebrate. Now, this birthday has been a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader for a total of 9 years. Those of you that have had the pleasure to meet her know that she is a bubbly, down-to-earth girl who is also sweet and loveable. Please give a round of applause for Clary Wayland."

As the audience roared with applause, I stood there, shocked. I had never expected anyone to remember my birthday, let alone do anything for it.

"But that's not all. Clary has a husband named Jace Wayland. For two years now, Jace has been off fighting for our country in Afghanistan. He has risen through the ranks faster than anyone else in the U.S Army and is now a commanding general. Well Clary, if you'll direct your attention to the big screen, we have something we'd like to show you."

As soon as I looked up at the huge screen in the middle of the stadium, it flickered on. My breath caught in my throat and tears sprang to my eyes. It was him, my Jace.

He looked just like I remembered him. Same blonde hair, now buzz cut, same golden lion eyes that seemed to look right into my soul, even though it was a recording, and same delicious, honey gold skin. When he spoke, it sent shivers down my spine.

"Hey Clare. I know I haven't written like I promised, but there is a good reason for that. But before I get to that, I just wanted to say happy birthday. I know I've missed the last two and I can't apologize enough. I've missed you so much and if it's possible, I love you more than ever. I guess it's true what they say, '_distance makes the heart grow fonder.'_" He smiled then, a smile so large that it showed his chipped incisor and made my heart melt.

I slowly sank to the ground, my legs not able to carry my weight anymore. "You don't have to worry about me anymore Clare-Bear. I know I left you right after we were married, and I know you may resent me for that, but I still love you. If you'll take me, I promise that I'll never miss another birthday again. If you don't believe me, then turn around."

It took a second to process his words. When I finally understood, I twisted around, still sitting. What I saw unraveled my last hint of self-control. There, coming out of the tunnel that the players do, was Jace. Jace, in his crisp Army uniform, was walking towards me.

I pinched myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. He finally came home. After two years, he was home. I would have remained sitting there if it wasn't for Isabelle. She came up behind me and tugged me to my feet. "What are you waiting for girl? Go get your man!"

That was all I needed to hear.

I shot of towards him, running faster than I ever thought I could. Jace held his arms out and I didn't hesitate to jump into them. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kept a death grip around his neck, never wanting to let him go again. "I missed you Clare. I promised I'd come back." Jace's voice cracked at the end and I knew that he was as relieved to see me as I was.

I pulled back to look him in the eyes. "I never doubted that you would come back to me. I just wish that it would have been sooner."

He smirked a little. Not his old smirk that was always full of mischief, but a smaller, sadder version. "Better late than never."

He could barely get those words out of his mouth before I attached my lips to his, pouring as much love as I could into this one kiss. The world seemed to drop away. I forgot about the stadium and the thousands of people hollering and cheering around us. All that mattered was that Jace was back. I could feel our tears mixing as we both cried with joy.

I was brought back to reality when I heard an overjoyed Isabelle scream, "Alec!"

I shifted in Jace's arms, still keeping a firm grip on him, and saw Isabelle running to a boy that looked almost identical to Isabelle. "So I guess that's Alec Lightwood?" I leaned back into Jace's chest, watching the sibling reunion unfold.

His warm breath moved my hair. "Mhmm, and I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that that's his sister Isabelle?"

I gave a little smile. "Nailed it." Jace moved his lips down and started placing little kisses on my neck. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling until something he said in the video made look up at him. "Did you mean it when you said that you would stay for good?"

Jace put a hand over his heart, feigning hurt. "Of course I meant it. Why would I lie about that?"

"But how can you do that? I thought you had to do whatever your higher ups told you to do?"

"Yes, well usually I do. But I made a deal with them. I promised that I would help with terrorist problems in _this _country in exchange for being able to stay here with you."

"And they agreed to this?"

Jace smirked, an honest to God Jace smirk and replied. "C'mon Clary, you should know by now that Jace Wayland gets what he wants. I'm a very persuasive man, Mrs. Wayland."

I pushed on his chest, teasingly trying to pull away. I didn't get far before he grabbed my hand and pulled me in again. "By the Angel, Jace. You are so cocky sometimes!"

He smiled and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "But you love me…"

I ran a hand up his chest and settled it on his cheek, staring straight into his golden eyes. "Ya, I do."

**All of you probably know at least one person that has or is in the military. Today is a day that we honor them. I hope that you can take a moment to pray (or just think about) all the soldiers fighting right now for our freedom and hope that someday, all of them can come home to their families.**

**Leave me a review to tell me what you think...**

**~ByTheAngel99**


End file.
